Mohatu (JamesIFan's Fanfics)
Mohatu is an adult male lion, the fifth king of Pride Rock, and the youngest son of Askari and Iruzn. He is the mate of Karmanya, with whom he has a daughter, Uru. Backstory Shortly after his birth, a war was started between his pride and and another. Most of the time his brother, Uhuni and he had to entertain themselves while their parents were out fighting. At night his parents would return and spend time with them in the cave. Because he was the secondborn, his father spent more time with him, while his brother was left out the majority of the time. However, they were both happy to be able to see their parents and sleep with them at night. But one afternoon, they did not come home. He waited for three long days. Then finally, starving and lonely, he ventured out to look for them. He was not long before he found both of their bodies, along with all the rest of his pride, laying in a field. They had been killed by the rival pride. He began to cry... and he lay with them for a while. But soon he left in fear that the other pride would return. He went home and told his brother what had happened. Uhuni cried, too. Toghether they left and journeyed as far away from their homeland and as possible. They wondered aimlessly for many months. And eventually they grew up, togheter. They thought themselves how to survive, and escaped death many times. One day they came upon a large spanse of land that had not been claimed. While looking around, he came to a large rock with a large cliff jutting out of one side. Inside was a large cave. He decided to restore this territory. But Uhuni had other plans in mind. They had been growing apart for years as they began to question who would be king of Pride Rock. Finally Uhuni snapped and began to threathen his power as king. He said that he wanted to be king. After all, Uhuni growled, "You always been the center of attention. Now it is my turn to rule over everyone!". He was forced to banish his brother. Uhuni left, more said than angry. He never saw him again. One year after this, he was hunting in his territory when... He found a lioness who had accidently wondered into his territory. Rather than attacking her, he kindly asked her name. "My name is Karmanya", she said shyly. And he said, "I am Mohatu. This is actually my territory, but you are welcome to stay a while." She smiled. It was love at first sight. She decided to stay far good. And togheter they had a cub. He invited all the animals in his land to gather under Pride Rock and witness their new daughter. He asked a very young mandrill called Rafiki to hold their daughter over the edge of Pride Rock so everyone could see her. The baby mandrill gladly adopted this offer, and the next day everyone gathered togheter and watched their cub presented. One day this little cub would be Queen of Pride Rock. And this little mandrill would grow up to a very wise mandrill. They named their cub Uru. They raised their daughter with as much love as they could give. And they had happy times together as she grew. One day Uru wandered off and met a rogue called Ahadi. For some reason Uru liked Ahadi, and she would never leave his side, even with much persuation from both he and Karmanya. Finally they decided he was safe for her, and allowed him to stay in their territory. The more Uru grew, the more she fell in love with Ahadi. Eventually they inseparable mates. And he allowed Ahadi to become the next king of Pride Rock. Not long after this, his mate Karmanya died of Whitecough. He was heartbroken. He thought back to all of the wonderful times they had toghether. He told Ahadi what had happened, and that he, too, would die soon. He would have to become full leader of Pride Rock. He did, indeed, die just months after Karmanya's death. Uru and Ahadi would have to continue their own legacy on their own. Appearence Mohatu's pelt is reddish-brown, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is reddish-brown. His eyes are brown. Relationships Coming soon... Voice actor * David Graham Trivia * His daughter refers to him as Daddy. * Mufasa knows all about him. * He died shortly before Mufasa was born. * Mohatu and Karmanya had a tense relationship during Uru's cubhood. * He doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * He had a relationship with his daughter. Gallery Mohatu and uhuni.png Mohatu and uru.png Category:JamesIFan Category:JamesIFan's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Grandparents Category:Uncles Category:James and Friends Category:Orphans Category:Royalty